¿Bajo Madera (Underwood) o Bajo Piedra?
by DarkWolfDont'EatSalad
Summary: Grover es un sátiro especial. Será él el elegido para encontrar a Pan (de molde xD). Para el reto "Kinder Sorpresa" del foro "Monte Olimpo" La Cover Image es de la página: campamentomestizo.


**Buenas, este es el fic para el kinder sorpresa del foro Monte olimpo. Grover con 15 años es el protagonista de mi historia, que irá dando saltos en el tiempo. Mi sorteo fue el siguiente:**

**Palabra:** Monumento.

**Personaje:** Grover Underwood.

**Rating:** T.

**Sentimiento/Emoción:** Fascinación.

Hola, me llamo **Grover Underwood**, tengo 15 años y soy un sátiro. Vivo en el campamento mestizo desde que nací, y llevo años intentando conseguir que me dejen salir de aquí, ¡es aburridísimo! No conozco a nadie salvo a Clarisse, y no es que le caiga exactamente bien. Aquí lo único que hago es tocar cancioncillas estúpidas con flauta y demás cosas raras. De mayor quiero ser buscador, mi padre y mi abuelo lo fueron. Seguramente os preguntareis que qué es un buscador y porque quiero serlo. Bueno, creo que será mejor que os ponga en el modo vídeo:

Se ve una pantalla de cine antigua y empieza a sonar:

_¡Sátiros, os necesitamos; Pan ha desaparecido en misteriosas circunstancias y la naturaleza está empezando a morir. Vamos, buscadores, empezad a buscar ya, buscad bajo las piedras, en los mares, por todos lados hasta que aparezca!_

Si, ya veis que el cine existía hace bastante más tiempo del que los mortales os créeis. Si, sé que os estoy aburriendo con todo esto, pero es necesario, lo que os voy a contar es la historia de mi primera misión que me encargan los Sabios Ungulados (o **SU**bnormales, como los sátiros mayores les llamaban a escondidas): Tenía que proteger a una semidiosa llamada Thalia y a dos de sus acompañantes: Luke Castellan y Annabeth Chase.

_Salto en el tiempo..._

Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Ya estamos en mi primera misión.

-Grover, ahora por dónde -me preguntó Thalia-

-Izquierda

-¿Estas seguro? -replicó Luke- ¿O es como la otra vez?

Me crucé de hombros, no era culpa mía que aquel cíclope se hubiera puesto perfume extrafuerte ahuyenta sátiros. ¿A que no?

-Déjalo en paz -le gritó Annabeth- Él hace lo que puede

-¡Pues no es suficiente! -le gritó-

Me puse delante de Annabeth, ese Luke era gilipollas, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarle a una chiquilla tan encantadora como Annabeth.

-Si le tienes que gritar a alguien me gritas a mi. ¿Vale, imbécil?

Seguimos por la izquierda, agazapados entre la maleza. Mierda -pensé- una mantícora.

-Dejádmela a mi -nos dijo Thalia-

Se adelantó arco en mano y le disparó rápidamente 4 flechas a la vez. Aquella chica si que sabía usar bien el arco, mejor que algunos hijos de Apolo, incluso. La mantícora no tardaría mucho en sucumbir a las flechas de Thalia. Seguimos nuestro camino durante unos kilómetros hasta que se hizo de noche y decidimos montar el campamento. Como siempre, Luke se limitaba a ver mientras nosotros montábamos el campamento. Todos empezaron a dormir enseguida, o eso creía. Una pequeña sombra caminaba hacia mi.

-Gracias por defenderme de Luke-me dijo una Annabeth de 7 años-

-No es nada, ese tipo se merece algo más que unos gritos, la verdad -le dije con sorna, aunque creo que ella no lo captó, porque me miró aterrorizada-

-¡Es broma! -aclaré-

-Tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

-Que le pasará a mi padre sin mí, ¿lo seguirán atacando los monstruos malos?

-Tranquila, no le pasará nada -le dije completamente seguro-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Simplemente lo sé

_Salto en el tiempo..._

Hola, estoy contemplando el **monumento **en honor a Pan. La verdad es que ese monumento me **fascina**: parece tan real que hasta desprende la magia de la naturaleza. Desde que los** SU**bnormales me quiraron la licencia de buscador estoy cada vez más obsesionado con Pan, y paso mucho tiempo observando esta estatua, es como si me atrajera hacia ella. Paso tanto tiempo aquí que Enebro me ha dejado, aunque eso ya no me importa tanto como me hubiera importado hace un tiempo. Estoy decidido a largarme de allí y volver a buscar a Pan, aunque fuera sin licencia. Mañana me voy, decidido. Bueno, ciao, me voy para cama. Hola, soy yo, sigo sin poder dormir, así que creo que me voy ahora.

_Salto en el tiempo..._

Hola, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, ¡me están persiguiendo unas arpías! Estoy escondido detrás de una roca, y creo que voy a correr hasta el precipicio y tirarme al mar. Si Percy aún se acuerda de mí, seguro que Poseidón me ayuda a no palmarla. Vamós allá. Vale, acabo de echar a correr y las arpías todavía no me han visto. 10 metros para llegar al acantilado. Mierda, me han visto, voy a tener que correr. Vale, ya estoy, ¡me tiro! El agua esta algo fría, pero por lo menos las arpías creen que he muerto. Tan solo me queda el continente Africano por investigar, y me da la impresión de que no está por aquí.

_Salto en el tiempo..._

Hola, aquí general Grover al habla. Jajaja, a que os he asustado. Estoy de nuevo en el Campamento, ya he buscado en África y Pan no está por allí. Estoy caminando al lado del **monumento**, ese monumento seguía causando **fascinación **en mi, es tan real... Veo a Percy venir.

-Hola Grover, ¿que haces?

-Nada en especial, caminando un poco y eso.

-Ah, vale, bueno, he quedado con Annabeth en su cabaña ¿vienes?

-No puedo, tengo que ir a hablar con Quirón

-Ah, vale, chao.

En realidad el verdadero motivo era que Annabeth me había dicho que cuándo Percy entrara a su cabaña ella iba a estar desnuda esperándolo. Annabeth es así, sus planes son muy ingeniosos. Creo que esta noche Percy va a dormir acompañado. Oh, oh, es Enebro.

-Em... Hola Enebro

-¡Hijo de puta!

Las náyades están loquísimas, ¿os parece normal que me intentase atacar con una espada?

-Vaya, creo que te has equivocado, no soy hijo tuyo

Me había enterado que mientras yo no estaba ella se había follado a todos los hombres del campamento, menos Percy que ya está bastante ocupado con Annabeth.

-Gilipollas

-Tu madre

Bah, me fui de aquí, pasaba de discutir con un puto árbol. Me fui al **monumento**, es extraño, cuando estoy cerca de la estatua me siento más calmado. Espera, ¡no puede ser! Acabo de ver una hierba creciendo unos 20 centímetros en segundos. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! La estatua en honor a Pan es el mismo Pan metido dentro. Fui corriendo a la cabaña de Annabethy entré, mierda, no me acordaba, ellos estaban... Bueno, ya os imagináis. Me fui al consejo de los **SU**bnormales y les dije que había descubierto dónde estaba Pan, cogí un martillo y le di un golpe a la estatua. Entonces salió Pan tocando su flauta.

-¡Gracias joven aprendiz, me estaba mirando mal una lombriz!

¡En mil años de andaduría, nunca vi un sátiro con tanta sabiduría!

¡Has descifrado el secreto, y has superado el reto!

**¿Que os ha parecido? He puesto lo mejor de mi en este one-shot, así que espero que os haya gustado. Que pillines Percy y Annabeth xD.**


End file.
